1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single or multiple-pole switching device having a switching chamber with an arc extinguishing device for each pole, each switching chamber including two side walls between that a cage is arranged which is provided for mounting a movable contact bridge, with contacts being arranged on the contact bridge, where the arc extinguishing device includes a plurality of quenching plates, the ends of which are received in a pocket arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switching devices are used, for example, in industrial circuit technology. Switching devices are often configured therein as power circuit breakers. These are special switching devices, the main purpose of which is to switch non-destructively and under electrical load (i.e., in the current-carrying state) the downstream devices current-free and voltage-free, in order to protect them, for example, against overloading and/or short-circuit damage. The downstream devices requiring protection include, inter alia, motors, transformers and other electrical devices.
DE 103 56 271 A1 discloses a switching device having a switching structure that comprises a cage assembly with two side walls and a bottom wall, where the cage assembly is at least partially configured as a cage in which a slider is displaceably mounted. Here, a moving contact bridge associated with stationary contact members is held in an opening of the slide, under the pressure of a contact pressure spring. For displacement of the contact bridge, a free space is provided between the two first side walls. A limit stop is provided to retain the slide. The switch structure also comprises switching chambers formed by insulating second side walls, where the second side walls delimit a volume that contains the opening arcs, and the second side walls are arranged on opposite sides of the cage assembly including the cage, and are each separated therefrom by a gap. Further disclosed is a web that engages form-fittingly in the gap between the cage assembly and the side walls and thus entirely fills it.
DE 600 27 842 T2 discloses a switching device that comprises an arc extinguishing chamber housing, which is provided with arc extinguishing ribs, where this device is intended to be used in each pole of switching devices, in particular multiple-pole low voltage disconnectors or contactors. In this device, side walls of the arc extinguishing chamber housing are provided, which have guiding means for the ends of the arc extinguishing ribs. Preferably, these guiding means have a body that is formed on each side wall toward the interior of the arc extinguishing chamber housing and is extended via a side rib substantially parallel to the side wall and with this wall forms a seating that can receive the ends of the arc extinguishing ribs. The body can have, for example, a substantially right-angled cross-section over the whole height of the wall. The length of the side rib enables the ends to be sufficiently covered in order to isolate them electrically on occurrence of an arc from the moving contacts, the static contacts and the bridge from moving contacts.